Lore
'Lore '''is a humanoid android from the sci-fi TV show, ''Star Trek: The Next Generation. ''He was created by Dr. Noonien Soong and is the 'brother' of android Starfleet officer, Data. Lore is the fourth android of his type with a sophisticated positronic brain, which was programmed with advanced emotional subroutines. As revolutionary as he was, Lore showed clear signs of emotional instability and a superiority complex. He began to see humans and other biological organisms as beneath him, and his malicious behaviour frightened the inhabitants of the Omicron Theta colony. The colonists demanded that Dr. Soong deactivate Lore, but shortly before his deactivation Lore made contact with the spacefaring being known as the Crystalline Entity, offering up the planet to it as an act of revenge. Sometime after Lore was shut down, the Crystalline Entity attacked Omicron Theta and destroyed all life on the planet. Lore and his younger brother Data had been left behind on the now-barren planet, but Lore's presence went unnoticed when Starfleet recovered Data in 2338. Lore had been stored in a separate laboratory which remained sealed until 2364 when the USS ''Enterprise-D arrived at Omicron Theta and discovered it. Lore was reactivated by the Enterprise crew and discovered that his brother Data was aboard the ship. His malevolent nature immediately resurfaced and whilst aboard the Enterprise he shut down Data and began masquerading as him. He contacted the Crystalline Entity again and offered it the crew of the Enterprise, but the crew discovered his deception due to Lore's use of contractions in his speech. He was then beamed into open space. Lore drifted in space for nearly two years until he was rescued by a passing Pakled ship. Lore subsequently responded to the homing signal intended by Soong to draw Data to Soong's new laboratory on Terlina III. Soong had intended to give Data an emotion chip that would allow him to feel Human emotions. However, once again, Lore tricked Soong, posing as his brother, and stealing the chip for himself. Then, in a burst of anger, Lore fatally injured his father. Lore escaped before he could be apprehended. Lore's positronic net differed from Data's in that it had a Type-"L" phase discriminator, compared to Data's Type-"R". In 2369, Lore discovered a group of Borg that had been disconnected from the Collective after integrating Hugh's sense of individuality into the hive. Lore styled himself their leader, gave his Borg individual names, coercing them into fanatical followers. He began cruel experiments on them, attempting to replace their organic brains with positronic components. Meanwhile, he somehow influenced their behavior, making their attacks more violent – they ceased to assimilate individuals, instead murdering them. Lore directed his Borg followers to launch attacks on targets in Federation space, in order to lure the Enterprise--and thus Data--in an elaborate attempt to use the emotion chip to manipulate Data to his side. Lore had modified the chip so that it could remotely instill anger and hatred in Data. Confused with his new emotions, and with his ethical subroutines deactivated, Data betrayed the crew of the Enterprise and joined Lore at his base. While in Borg captivity, Geordi La Forge was able to instruct Captain Jean-Luc Picard as to modifying a Borg interlink transceiver in order to reset Data's ethical program with a kedion pulse, restoring his sense of right and wrong. Data would still experience negative emotions; however, he could at least choose whether or not to act upon them. Upon realizing Lore's malign nature, Data fired upon and deactivated Lore, whose last words were "I... love you... brother." Lore was subsequently dismantled--and the emotion chip, though damaged, was removed and returned to its rightful owner. Category:Androids Category:TV Robots Category:Sentient Robots Category:Star Trek Category:Artificial Intelligence